


Volver a ver el mar

by LaneZQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneZQ/pseuds/LaneZQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no es la última vez que Daphne no puede dormir, ni la última que Pansy discute con Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a ver el mar

Las lágrimas de Pansy caen fuertes, con rabia, y se mezclan en la hierba con el rocío de la mañana. Apenas ve hacia dónde va, y se sienta en el primer árbol que consigue distinguir.

Se lleva un susto de muerte al darse cuenta de que no está sola. Daphne la mira con cara de pasmo, sentada a su lado, con un pesado libro en el regazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta, exige Pansy.

\- Leer. – contesta Daphne, segura, en un intento por disimular el repentino temblor de sus manos.

Pansy la observa, algo molesta, y después quedan en silencio. Les abruma la neblina matinal y el olor a hierba fresca, ahora mezclado con el vago aroma salado de las lágrimas. Daphne finge seguir leyendo, pero no puede dejar de notar que Pansy sigue llorando en silencio. Y que sus labios parecen aún más rojos bajo la luz del amanecer. Le gustaría decirle algo, pero no sabe el qué (curiosamente, siempre le pasa cuando ella está cerca).

\- ¿Siempre vienes aquí a leer antes de las clases? – Pansy no puede evitar un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Sólo cuando no puedo dormir. – duda un instante. - ¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Pero Pansy calla (algo poco habitual en ella). ¿Cómo va a contarle que sólo viene huyendo? ¿Cómo va a contarle que se ha quedado dormida en un sillón de la sala común mientras esperaba a un Draco que cada día está más raro? ¿Cómo va a contarle que han discutido, y que ha sido mucho peor que las otras veces? Aunque, de todas formas, no hace falta. Daphne ya lo sabe, la ha visto esta mañana (hecha un ovillo, frágil, pálida, envuelta por el resplandor verdoso de las paredes) cuando bajaba hacia su cita matutina con los libros.

\- No te preocupes. – susurra Daphne, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. – A veces las cosas mejoran cuando menos te lo esperas.

Si hubiera sido una de sus amigas, Pansy habría replicado: "Y tú qué sabes, no tienes ni idea", o algo parecido. Pero el asombro de oír a Daphne (la chica introvertida, calmada, invisible, que se sienta al lado de Theodore Nott en Encantamientos) hablando de esa manera, sumado al cansancio físico y emocional, logran apaciguar su descaro por esa vez. Se deja mecer por la voz de Daphne, fina como arena de playa. Y, extrañamente, esa voz (nueva de no usarla, limpia, sincera) le reconforta mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pansy no sabe cuándo Daphne termina de hablar. Contempla un instante su perfil sereno, recortado contra el murmullo del bosque, y le invade una sensación de… ¿gratitud? No sabe identificarlo con claridad, quizás porque jamás ha dado las gracias por nada. Pero esta vez… Desearía hacerlo, aunque no sabe cómo. Y, casi sin darse cuenta, se acerca hasta ella. Apenas le roza la mejilla, apenas podría considerarse un beso. Pero el rojo de sus labios se difunde como una onda expansiva por el rostro de Daphne, y Pansy ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su compañera ha dejado de respirar. Mira la hora en su reloj, un tanto confusa.

\- Deberíamos ir a clase.

Cuando se sientan en el aula, en su sitio de siempre, separadas, ambas piensan que no volverán a encontrarse de esa manera. No saben lo equivocadas que están.

Porque no es la última vez que Daphne no puede dormir, ni la última que Pansy discute con Draco. La segunda vez, Pansy baja casi sin pensarlo. La tercera vez se le hace más sencilla. La cuarta, llega antes incluso que Daphne. Después de la quinta pierden la cuenta por completo.

Como también pierden la noción del tiempo (y llegan tarde a clase) cuando están allí, sentadas, hablando de todo, y de nada, hablando de cosas que jamás imaginaron compartir con nadie. Daphne habla de libros, de historias imposibles, de música, del sentido de las cosas, del mar. Pansy habla del futuro, de sus ambiciones, de que le encanta pintar pero no se atreve a decirlo y de que le gustaría hacer algo más que casarse y tener hijos. O simplemente hablan en silencio (algo totalmente nuevo para Pansy). No hay apariencias, ni sangre limpia o sucia, ni clases, ni deberes, ni novios que desesperan. Sólo dos chicas, un lago y la sombra de un árbol. Y risas adolescentes, despreocupadas, ajenas a un mundo mágico que bulle y se desmorona a su alrededor. ¿Qué puede importarle a Pansy la guerra cuando está viendo a Daphne llena de barro sólo porque le ha dicho que si se inclina un poco hacia el lago puede ver al calamar gigante?

Ese mismo día, el día del calamar gigante, pocos días antes de que Dumbledore caiga desde lo alto del castillo, estalla una tormenta de las que hacen historia. Daphne sólo alcanza a decir "Te dije que llovería", y Pansy le contesta que se calle y corra de una vez. Van hacia los invernaderos, que están más cerca, y a esa hora se encuentran vacíos. Les recibe la asfixiante humedad y la quietud de las plantas en sus macetas, aún no ha llegado nadie más. Se sientan al lado de un bubotubérculo particularmente desagradable.

\- ¿A quién le puede gustar algo tan repugnante? – dice Pansy, con un mohín de disgusto.

\- Um, no sé… ¿A Sprout, quizás? – responde Daphne, mordaz, y su amiga curva la boca en una media sonrisa.

Contemplan cómo la burda planta se retuerce, como protestando.

\- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de Sprout? – comenta Daphne, adoptando una expresión cautelosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tiene un lío con McGonagall.

Pansy se ríe, pero la sonrisa se le hiela en la boca al ver que su compañera se ha quedado seria de repente. Frunce el ceño, extrañada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cuánta gente crees que será…? Bueno, ya sabes…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que les gusten las mujeres.

\- A todos los chicos de Hogwarts, por ejemplo.

Daphne alza la vista, con impaciencia, y Pansy no puede dejar de fijarse en que tiene los ojos inusualmente brillantes. Fuera, la lluvia golpea con violencia los cristales.

\- No, me refiero a mujeres a las que les gusten otras mujeres.

\- Ah, eso. – alza una ceja.- Pues no muchas, supongo… ¿Por qué te interesa eso ahora? ¿Te gusta alguna chica, o qué?- bromea.

Pero Daphne no se ríe, sino que la mira con tanta fuerza que Pansy tiene la sensación de que puede ver a través de ella. Aparta la mirada, y no puede evitar sentir un (absurdo) calor en las mejillas (ella, que no se pone colorada por nada del mundo) que poco tiene que ver con la sofocante atmósfera del invernadero.

Y, sin previo aviso, unos gritos y pasos apresurados que llegan del exterior les advierten que la clase de Herbología está a punto de comenzar. "Corre, aquí", susurra Pansy, coge a Daphne de la mano y rápidamente se esconden en el armario de madera donde se guarda el material. Daphne emite un gemido ahogado. Se ha clavado en la pierna la esquina de una caja, cuyo contenido prefiere desconocer.

Observan por una rendija cómo los alumnos entran y ocupan sus respectivos asientos. La profesora comienza la clase, y en el armario sólo reina un pensamiento: que no necesiten coger nada de allí, por favor. Tras unos momentos de tensión en los que la profesora Sprout parece estar a punto de abrirlo ("¿Alguien necesita más tierra por allí?"), sus improvisadas inquilinas pueden por fin relajarse (si se puede llamar relajarse a estar encajada entre unas palas y unos sacos de tierra, claro).

\- Por los pelos…- suspira Pansy con un hilo de voz, y de repente cae en la cuenta de que aún tiene cogida la mano de Daphne, y le sobreviene su anterior conversación y el calor en las mejillas.

Permanecen en silencio un buen rato, pensativas. Pansy se revuelve, en un vano intento de acomodarse.

\- Sí. – murmura Daphne, como hablando para sí misma.

Pansy enarca las cejas.

\- Sí, ¿qué?

\- Que sí que me gusta alguna chica.

Pansy se queda muda. Le invade una especie de maliciosa curiosidad, y está a punto de preguntar quién es la afortunada. Hasta que ve los ojos de Daphne. Mejor dicho, los siente. Siente oleadas de intensidad azul viajar desde esos ojos hasta los suyos. Y de repente comprende por qué a veces piensa que Daphne tiene ojos de mar. Nunca lo ha visto, pero sabe que tiene que ser así, tal y como Daphne la mira ahora. Profundo. Misterioso, indomable. Y ya no tiene necesidad de preguntar quién es la afortunada. Puede que no sea la más lista de su clase, pero sabe pillar una indirecta.

\- Soy yo, ¿verdad? – musita, pero no suena a pregunta, sino a afirmación.

Si el armario no fuera tan oscuro, habría podido ver a Daphne sonrojarse.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde siempre.

El silencio llena el interior del viejo mueble, y ambas sienten como si se estuviera haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño. Daphne no sabe qué le duele más, el orgullo herido o el hecho de que Pansy parezca petrificada. Puede sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo, allí, apretadas como están la una contra la otra, y se dice que no podía haber elegido peor momento para decirle "aquello".

Sólo tras unos minutos (que a Daphne le parecen horas), logra sentir algo más que el agobiante olor a tierra y madera. Es la mano de Pansy, que aprieta la suya con fuerza, esa mano que no la ha soltado desde que entraron en el armario. Se miran a los ojos, azul mar y marrón arena estudiándose en la oscuridad. No necesitan acercarse porque ya están demasiado cerca, quizás porque siempre lo han estado pero no se han dado cuenta hasta ahora. Daphne sólo ve rojo, el rojo de los labios de Pansy, como un señuelo, la única luz que se distingue en ese agujero. A Pansy lo único que le sorprende es que los ojos de Daphne no huelan a salitre del mar.

Y entonces, cuando sus respiraciones están a punto de ser una sola, entonces un sonido rasga el aire como una bala de cañón. Es la puerta del invernadero, que acaba de cerrarse con un sonoro portazo, marcando el fin de la clase y la hora del recreo. Ambas sueltan un respingo, y Daphne se golpea la cabeza contra la estantería. Pansy es la primera en reaccionar. Abre el armario sin miramientos y tira de Daphne hasta la puerta trasera del invernadero. No dejan de correr hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Ya ha dejado de llover.

"¡Pansy!", grita alguien a lo lejos. Ella suelta la mano de Daphne como en un acto reflejo. Draco viene corriendo, con los finos labios cargados de disculpas de ésas que reserva sólo para Pansy. Sólo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, el chico pone cara de disgusto, mirándola de arriba abajo, y murmura un "¿Qué te ha pasado?", y sólo entonces las dos chicas son conscientes de que están sucias y llenas de barro. Aun así, Draco le coge la mano, y en ese momento Daphne comprende que, si algo sobra allí, no es el barro, sino ella. Se da la vuelta y se aleja, y ni siquiera le hace falta ver cómo Draco y Pansy se abrazan para saber que algo se ha roto entre las dos, y que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Si hubiera esperado un poco, habría visto que Pansy la mira a ella y no a Draco mientras está en sus brazos.

Después, llega la guerra, la confusión, un Theodore para Daphne y un Draco para Pansy, y se acaban las reuniones furtivas y los armarios que esconden cosas que nunca debieron ser escondidas y pugnan por salir a la luz. ¿Y qué les importa a Pansy y a Daphne que el malo sea vencido y "el niño que no se muere ni a tiros" sobreviva por enésima vez consecutiva? ¿Qué les puede importar, si ya no hay Daphnes llenas de barro, ni calamares gigantes, ni Pansys que ríen a carcajadas, ni labios rojos y ojos azules que se miran en la oscuridad?

Pasado el tiempo, Daphne sólo se acuerda, a veces, de lo que pudo ser y no fue, sólo cuando ve la luz del amanecer teñir de rojo la superficie del mar, sólo cuando las olas azules lamen la arena marrón de la playa, una y otra vez, incansables, sólo cuando el olor a tierra húmeda le abruma, sólo hasta que Theodore le dice que entre en casa, que hace frío, y ya tiene preparado el desayuno.

Lo que no sabe ella es que, a esa misma hora, en un lugar no muy lejano, hay otra persona que mira el mismo amanecer y el mismo mar de azul penetrante. Una Pansy que ya no discute con Draco porque hace tiempo que lo dejaron. Una Pansy que sigue saliendo por las mañanas con la esperanza de que el mar le traiga unos ojos que no es capaz de olvidar. Una Pansy que toma la decisión de su vida, allí, sentada en la arena, porque ya está cansada de esperar.

La misma Pansy que, una noche, Daphne encuentra al abrir la puerta de su casa. Se quedan quietas, se miran, se estudian, pero no se reconocen. No han pasado muchos años (¿cinco, seis?), pero ambas tienen la sensación de que las separa una eternidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Daphne, aunque en realidad piensa "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir?"

\- Sólo pasaba por…

\- ¿Quién es, Daphne? – interrumpe una voz masculina desde el interior.

Las dos mujeres se miran, interrogantes.

\- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo. – suelta Pansy, sin poder contenerse.

Daphne escruta su rostro, desafiante.

\- Nadie, Theo. Se han equivocado. – exclama, más para Pansy que para su propio marido.

Coge el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida de una vez por todas, dispuesta a dejar atrás el dolor y la rabia (y el deseo…) que lleva acumulando durante años. Ya no quiere ver más amaneceres, ni recordar.

\- No, espera. - murmura Pansy, pero no suplica. Nunca lo hace. Ella sólo exige.

El pomo tiembla en las manos de Daphne, que al final acaba saliendo también, y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Un viento salvaje les revuelve el cabello, con furia, y el sonido del mar se estremece en la lejana oscuridad, amenazando con un temporal de los que hacen historia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – masculla Daphne, sin miramientos.

\- No sé por qué te enfadas… Sólo venía a verte. ¿No puedo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga?

Daphne resopla, con los dedos crispados de indignación, y siente explotar en su interior la burbuja de odio que lleva hinchándose desde el día de aquel armario.

\- Una vieja amiga…- susurra, suspicaz.- No digas tonterías. ¿Acaso no pudiste verme mientras estábamos en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no pudiste verme después? ¿Es que no has sabido dónde vivía hasta ahora?

Pansy frunce los labios, altiva, y habla con la voz cargada de ira mal contenida.

\- Yo no soy la única que ha cometido errores. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas? Porque yo sí. Yo sí que volví a bajar a sentarme en ese árbol. Tú pareciste haberlo olvidado. Estabas demasiado ocupada con "Theo", ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y qué remedio me quedaba? ¿Creías que iba a estar detrás de ti, mientras tú seguías con Draco? Me cansé de ser la que recogiera los platos rotos de vuestras peleas. – concluye, tajante. Se da la vuelta, dejando que su mirada se pierda entre la negrura, dando por terminada la discusión.

El aire huele a sal, a electricidad, a sentimientos ocultados durante demasiado tiempo. Y, sobre todo, a orgullo. Orgullo Slytherin.

\- Ya, claro. – murmura Pansy, acercándose a Daphne, con un regodeo casi malicioso. – Seguro que no tendría nada que ver con lo que ocurrió aquel día, ¿verdad? En el invernadero.

Daphne, de espaldas a ella, permanece en silencio. Pero Pansy puede notar cómo su cuerpo se ha puesto rígido de repente, y sabe que ha acertado.

\- Sólo dime una cosa. Dime que no has vuelto a pensar en ello en todos estos años. Dime que no has vuelto a pensar en mí, y me marcharé por donde he venido.

Daphne tarda unos segundos en contestar.

\- No he vuelto a pensar en ti.- miente, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Se da la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a casa, dispuesta a sacrificar la única oportunidad que tiene de ser libre, sólo por orgullo. Pero Pansy está allí, en medio del camino, impidiéndole el paso, y por primera vez desde que llegó se da cuenta de que sigue teniendo los labios más rojos del mundo. Y de que la mira con la determinación de aquellos que han esperado demasiado tiempo para conseguir lo que quieren, y no piensan dejarlo escapar.

\- Ahora mírame a la cara y dime que nunca has deseado volver a aquel armario y terminar lo que empezamos. Dime que nunca te has preguntado cómo habrían sido las cosas después.

Daphne baja la mirada, y en sus labios tiembla un "No" que se pierde en la fuerza del viento. No es capaz de seguir mintiendo. Lo ha hecho toda su vida, y ya no puede aguantar más.

\- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? ¿Y qué si no he podido dejar de preguntármelo día tras día? Eso no quiere decir nada. No quiere decir que vaya a perdonarte.

\- Tienes razón – anuncia Pansy, bajo la incrédula mirada de su compañera. – No tienes que perdonarme, porque no he venido a pedirte perdón.

Daphne aprieta los puños, furiosa.

\- Márchate, y déjame entrar en casa.

\- Nadie te lo impide. – Pansy parece tranquila, pero sólo es una pose. Tiene que concentrarse para contener las lágrimas, y los nervios que la queman por dentro. Pero no puede ceder, no ahora, después de haber reunido el valor suficiente para ir hasta allí.- ¿No crees que si hubieras querido irte, lo habrías hecho hace mucho?

Quedan en silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo, y Pansy sabe, a pesar de la oscuridad, que su amiga los sigue teniendo llenos de mar. Se acerca a ella y, en ese momento, Daphne comprende la aplastante verdad: que ya no tiene que rendirse, porque ambas lo han hecho hace tiempo.

No necesitan decirse nada más, porque cuando sus labios se unen ya está todo más que dicho. Se abrazan, se buscan en un beso desesperado, el beso que quedó atrapado en aquel armario polvoriento, y sus manos impacientes encuentran bajo la ropa todos los años perdidos que nunca debieron perderse. Y vuelven a ser las dos chicas que se sentaban bajo un árbol a compartir algo más que absurdas confidencias, vuelven a ver el lago, y el calamar gigante, y los labios rojos y ojos azules que siempre debieron estar juntos y ya no se volverán a separar.

Y cuando Theodore llama a su esposa, y abre la puerta de la entrada, desconcertado, ellas ya están demasiado lejos para poder oírle.

Ni siquiera logra encontrarla con la ayuda de Astoria, la hermana de Daphne, ni con la de su amigo Draco. Buscan durante meses, pero no hallan rastro alguno: parece como si Daphne se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. Quizás se la llevó el mar, aquella noche, con aquel temporal. Quizás se la llevó el rojo amanecer. O quizás nadie se la llevó. A lo mejor sólo tenía una antigua cita. Quién sabe…

Aunque, bueno, no todo son malas noticias. Si no hubiera sido por la misteriosa desaparición de Daphne, Astoria y Draco no se habrían conocido. Y ahora mismo no tendrían un hermosísimo retoño llamado Scorpius Hyperion. Ni Astoria habría tenido el dinero suficiente para sacar a flote el negocio de su familia, "Jabones Greengrass", que desde entonces se llama "Jabones Astoria" (y ha desbancado en el mercado al "Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la Señora Skower"). Draco no puede dejar de pensar que es lo más parecido al infierno rojo de los labios de Pansy que jamás podrá conseguir. Y, encima, se está quedando calvo. ¿Sería por eso que Pansy lo dejó plantado?

No, Draco, no es eso.

Pansy sólo te dejó para poder volver a ver el mar.

**Author's Note:**

> Y para quitaros el mal sabor de boca (o para prolongaros el bueno):
> 
> Lo de que Astoria tiene nombre de empresa barata de jabones es de un fic de Candy002, "Pesadilla". Os lo recomiendo, el link es:
> 
> www . fanfiction . net / 4158133 / 1 / Pesadilla (sin espacios, of course)
> 
> Y si la pareja de Sprout/McGonagall os parece rara, leed el fic de Neyade, "Octopus's Garden", que también es genial:
> 
> www . fanfiction . net / 4139785 / 1 / Octopussgarden (sin espacios y eso).


End file.
